4th Military Police Group (Jinavia)
thumb|right|200px|4th Military Police Group's emblem. The shield is the same for all Military Police Groups and the numeral identifies them. The 4th Military Police Group "Etruria" is an elite unit of the Jinavian Gendarmerie, formed from Gendarmerie paratroopers. The 4th Military Police Group consists from tactical police units. It depends on both Military Operations Command as Tactical Force (in wartimes) and on Military Police Command for administrative duties and in peacetimes. The "Etruria" is currently based in Maleventum, and has approximately 1,300 personnel, lead by a Colonel. The Group combines police and military type training and operations: the main differece between the 3rd Division and the 4th MP Group lies in the intensive consciousness and police knowledge offered to the latter Gendarmes. Recruitment and training The course (which is accessed after a preliminary screening out of persons who are not eligible) lasts nine months and, among other things, provides for the achievement of special status of military paratrooper. Only one candidate out of three attains the rank of Explorer. But training it is not over then. The new trooper is assigned to a battalion (operational structure), and alternates missions with specialized courses at home or abroad. The "Etruria" is closely connected to the 3rd Parachutists Division "Thunderchild", with which it shares the paratrooper status. The first contact and the first selection The first approach is usually done with the Regiment to the Gendarmes School: at certain times of the year, a group of instructors goes directly into schools to lecture students that demonstrate the features, use, structure and peculiarities of the Unit. Following this conference are collected the names of students who intend to participate in the selection psycho-physical. These selections are often held on the day of the conference. Cadets eligible for selection are sent to the psycho-physical group to participate in training missions phases: in this way, young Carabinieri insert themselves into the world of the group, immediately acquiring the mentality and team spirit that distinguish it from any other unit of the Corps. For Gendarmes already in service, each year, even though almost never with very specific deadlines, the selections are organized at national level to have access to training missions phases. These selections shall be transmitted to the station level by a message from the Commandant General. In the message are reported the required age limit and the time limit within which the application must be submitted. With subsequent messages are listed the dates and location of selections. In all cases the application for admission to the phases trainer is on a voluntary basis. The selections are based primarily on physical calisthenics and 1500 meters of flat race. Being selective testing, each exercise has a minimum number of repetitions and a maximum execution time. The second selection Once arrived in Maleventum at the headquarters of the Group, cadets are subjected to evaluation tests similar to those incurred during the first phase of selection. all simulated launch operations are held at the Army Centre, including the exit from the false fuselage, and launch of the "Round Cloth". These tests are nothing more than a test of courage and instructors need to assess the skills and the predisposition of each individual student parachuting activity. To be eligible for launch, each student must successfully pass the first stage trained. One of the most important is surely the ability to "group", ie to know how to put in a workgroup. It is also required a developed capacity for collaboration and a lot of humility. The first training phase The course is divided into 2 distinct training phases for a total duration of 11 months. For the duration of the course, on a monthly basis, each trainee will undergo evaluation tests. The first phase is devoted to individual combat training (use of weapons, lessons to polygyny, the path of war, etc. ...) including physical activity. Successfully passed the first training phase, trainees who do not hold the patent for military parachuting sent are sent at the Army Paratroopers Training Centre in order to attend the basic parachuting course. The second training phase The second phase, much longer than the first, beginning with the awards ceremony of the Military Parachuting Patent and delivery of the Maroon Beret, the distinctive insignia of all paratrooper units, regardless the Armed Force. The training activities are on individual and team fighting, the insurgency and counterinsurgency. The Gendarmes Paratroopers are specifically trained to surprise attacks. In particular, due to its military police nature, the 4th MP Group is capable of hitting targets in bunkers, or suddenly leak in a village to capture fugitives and escapees; however, the Group carries on also police and peace keeping activities, such as electoral surveillance or security searching in occupied areas. Training comprises: * Exercises for the daring use of ropes, snap hooks and descenders including the basics of climbing wall; * Weighted race 5x5 (5 km with 5 kg of weight in the complete operational clothing), 10x10, 15x15, 20x20 and 25x25; * Orienteering * Airborne training * Combat patrol Training * Training in the use of radio equipment * Training in the use of special weapons and equipment * Irruption and area search techniques * Close Quarter Battle * First Aid Basics * Survival Basics * Air supply Techniques * Recognition Veichles Course * Anti-tank weapons Basics * N.B.C. Warfare Basics The course ends with an "ending patrol" lasting from 5 to 7 days during which they are inserted and evaluated all the knowledge acquired during training. Structure * Headquarters ** Command and Support Company * 1st Operational Battalion, "Lions", comprising: ** 2 Operational Paratrooper Companies ("1st White Lions"; "2nd Black Lions") ** 1 Rapid Reaction Company ("3rd Golden Lions") ** 1 Operational Airborne Company ("4th Red Lions") ** 1 Parachute Scouts Platoon * 2nd Operational Battalion, "Vyverns", comprising: ** 2 Operational Paratrooper Companies ("5th Dragons"; "6th Gryffins") ** 2 Urban Warfare Companies ("7th Pegasus"; "8th Brownies") * Training Battalion ** Advanced Parachute Training Company ** 3 Land Control and Criminal Searching Training Companies (mixed Anti Banditism Units and 4th MP Group) * Logistical Support Company * Sport Parachute Section Use The areas of intervention of "Etruria" cover military, gendarmerie and training tasks: * Military tasks: parachute combat and assault and military police; special operation direct support and belting (Parachute Scouts Platoon only); ** Preventive occupation and defence of strategic positions; ** Guerrilla warfare and counterinsurgency * Gendarmerie tasks: supporting the territorial forces, diplomatic missions or embassies in dangerous areas protection, VIP escorts, airborne (helicopter) gendarmerie, police and security mission performing. The Etruria Group is quite frequently used in areas throughout the country, which are, due to morphological and social characteristics, difficult to control even by the Anti-Banditism Units. It also supports the Special Intervention Group in its missions in combat or nearly-combat environments. Many abduction prevention, anti-smuggling and crime operations have been carried out successfully. * Training: in favour of Gendarmes assigned to Anti-Banditism Units. See also * Jinavian Gendarmerie * Gendarmerie Military Operations Command * Military Police (Jinavia) * 5th Military Police Group (Jinavia) Category:Jinavia